dragonballz2fandomcom-20200215-history
Pan
pan is a minor character in the dragonball Z show and is a main character in the dragonball GT. Being the granddaughter goku she is a primarily human being the offspring of saiyan-human gohan and a pure human videl. when pan was introduced it was the end of the dragonball Z.the season that pan is most seen is in the dragonball GT seven years after the world tournament. Dragonball Z pan is shown in the fainal episode of the dragonball Z.pan was first show as a four year old and was being trained by goku and was improving the speed she can fly. she is the youngest Z fighter to learn how to fly. she has a bad temper like when a person bang in to her and her ice cream fell she wanted to fight him. Dragonball GT pan is '''a main in the dragonball GT series.the first time in seven years seen in the show she was seen with a boy from her class going on a date but on the way a group of men attack a store and pan came to the fight.that was the first time she met her grandpa in the seven years but when when she met him he was a kid again and did not believe that he was her grandpa.the end of the dragonball GT series it was a 100 years after Omega Shenron was defeated. Special abilities *Ki blasts': A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. *'Kamehameha' (''lit. Turtle Destructive Wave): The legendary ki wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan is, thus far, the only female of the Dragon Ball series to use this technique (in any media). She first attempts to do so on the planet M2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Strangely, after she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, both Pan and Goku state this was the first time she ever performed it. *'Bukujutsu' (lit. Sky Dance Technique): The user manipulates ki to push off the ground and fly. This is very common among the Z-Warriors and many villains. *'Strength': Her strength is greater than many ordinary humans. *'Gill Missile' : One of Pan's attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Pan attacks the opponent and Giru appears and fires a missile at the enemy. *'Maiden's Rage': When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of Sigma Force Cannon. The name of the attack was given in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 while it was left unnamed in Dragon Ball GT. *'Masenko': An energy attack past down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. *Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Great-Great Grandfather) *Future Gohan (Father, alternate timeline) *Gohan (Father) *Videl (Mother) *Goku (Paternal Grandfather) *Chi-Chi (Paternal Grandmother) *Goten (Uncle) *Mr. Satan (Maternal Grandfather) *Ox-King (Paternal Great Grandfather) *Bardock (Paternal Great-Grandfather) *Raditz (Paternal Granduncle) *Goku Jr. (Grandson) *Cell (Modified clone of Paternal Great-Grandfather, Paternal Granduncle, Paternal Grandfather, Father, and Uncle) |}